


you're important.

by thecowangela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt Sugawara, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Sugawara Koushi, daisuga isn't happening...yet, it's so hard to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela
Summary: It all happened so fast. One moment Hinata was on the street shouting something and the next someone was screaming and there was blood.So much blood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hey, welcome to my new story. this one is a little be heavier and I'm putting my all into it. I'm not good at writing angst (or anything in general) so I hope you will like it. if something isn't understandable please let me know or if something needs to be fixed. 
> 
> ps. if you're also reading my first series I will have to apologize for the long wait. the data got deleted and I have to do it again. I'm glad this story wasn't deleted. 
> 
> pls enjoy! <3

“Practice ends here! Thank you for your hard work!” Ukai shouted at his team. They’ve been practicing since school ended at 4 pm, and now it’s 8 pm. Karasuno High’s Volleyball team had been getting better at receives and attack techniques. Ukai would never admit it out loud, but he was proud.  
  
“Yes, Sir! Thank you for your hard work!” The Captain, Sawamura Daichi shouted back, and everyone bowed. The Captain has been one of the most hardworking teammates since days. Always giving motivational speeches, working hard to keep the team together, and mostly trying to keep Kageyama and Hinata from biting each other’s heads off. Being a third-year meant this was his last year at Karasuno High. That’s why he gave his best and worked extra hard to succeed and take the team to the nationals.  
  
Once Ukai left with Takeda for a smoke, everyone in the gym collapsed to the floor. Even Tsukishima had to sit down. The team had been working their asses off from 4 pm till now. Groans were heard from various team members.  
  
“Today’s practice killed me!” Nishinoya whined from the floor. He was laying on his back with his hands and legs spread out. You could see his forearms practically burning from all the receives he had to catch today. “It feels like I’m dying!”  
  
Tanaka rolled next to him with his face on the floor. He mumbled, “Tell me about it. I’m so hungry right now!” Nishinoya and Tanaka kept on whining.  
  
“Tanaka get your face off the floor. It's dirty.” Sugawara said softly (but more tiredly) as he lay on the floor with his knees up in the air. He started feeling dizzy an hour ago, so he tried to bring some blood into his head.  
  
Kiyoko and Yachi came running with water bottles in their hands. Karasuno’s managers were always prepared for any situation that may occur during practice. From nosebleeds to twisted ankles or wrists, to dizziness or stomach-aches, they were prepared. Water was on the top of the list.  
  
Yachi handed water bottles out to the first years, and they gave her a tired thank you (even Tsukishima) while the second years and the third years got a bottle from Kiyoko. Nishinoya and Tanaka nearly started crying when they received a bottle from the girl.  
  
“I just got a water bottle from Kiyoko-san! She touched it! Yu can you believe it?! I’m going to treasure this!” He screamed at his friend. Nishinoya started nodding while holding the water bottle as if his life depended on it.  
  
“Oi, stop acting like creeps and drink that water! Or you’ll get extra running laps for tomorrow!” Daichi nearly screamed as he grabbed the water bottle from Kiyoko. (Nishinoya and Tanaka nearly choked on the water.) Daichi smiled at Kiyoko. “Thank you, Shimizu.” She gave a small smile back. She was handing the other bottles when she noticed that Suga has been oddly quiet. Furthermore, she sat next to him on the floor. He had his eyes closed. When he didn’t open his eyes when she sat next to him, she put a hand on his forehead. He didn’t seem to be hot.  
  
“Are you feeling alright, Koushi?” she asked her friend. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
“Yea, I’m alright. Just feeling dizzy. Nothing serious.” He sat up and took the water bottle out of her hand. He drank it and smiled at her again.  
  
Kiyoko smiled back but turned slightly around to look at Daichi and Asahi who were looking at Suga with worried looks on their face. Daichi caught her look and shrugged. Kiyoko gave him a disappointed look.  
  
Suga felt as if someone was staring at him, so he looked up and saw that all the third years were looking at him. He groaned. “I’m fine, you guys. Just started feeling dizzy. Nothing good sleep and water can’t fix. And stop trying to communicate with your eyes, Kiyoko.” He laughed.  
  
“Can’t help it when I’m worried about you, Koushi. Do you want to pass out again like last time when you-“ she got cut off. Suga kept waving his hands in front of her.  
  
“Ah, too much information! Stop talking please.” Suga tried to give her his softest smile, but it came off more like a grimace. Daichi and Asahi tried to hold their laughter as they remembered the incident where Suga fainted once from seeing blood. It happened when the third-years were going home from a long day in school. They were walking down a path when suddenly a kid came running from around a corner. He wasn’t looking where he was running and bumped into a wall. The kid started screaming and crying as blood began to run down his face. He had cut open his forehead. Asahi and Kiyoko were the first ones to came running to the child. Suga and Daichi didn’t move. Suga just held onto Daichi’s sleeve because he got dizzy suddenly when he saw the blood on the kid's face. Daichi noticed that he has gotten pale and asked him if he was okay. Suga answered him by passing out.  
  
Suga blushed as he remembered the day. “That’s not funny. It was terrifying.” At that Daichi and Asahi burst out laughing. They were rolling onto the floor from laughing hard. Suga was hiding his face in his hands as Kiyoko smiled a little and patted the top of his hair.  
  
After a while, the team made their way to the changing rooms. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita finished before everyone else and headed off first. Even after being too tired to stand on their own feet, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata were energetic as always. They kept talking about the exhausting practice and their improvements.  
  
“Is there a switch-off button for any of you?” Tsukishima asked annoyed. Yamaguchi snickered beside him.  
  
“Tsukishima Kei!” Nishinoya and Tanaka growled and glared at him.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard. Everyone turned around to the source of the sound. What they saw didn’t really surprise them.  
  
Hinata had been jumping around while shouting at Kageyama and bragging about their quick and his improvements when he jumped a little too high. A little surprised, he lost his balance in the air and somehow landed crashing on Kageyama. With Kageyama on the floor and Hinata on top of him, they looked stupid. Both first years groaned. Tsukishima started laughing.  
  
“Dumbass, Hinata! Dumbass!” Kageyama screamed as he kept punching Hinata’s head. He did that without opening his eyes. Suga smiled and Daichi frowned. They both came up to them to help them up. As soon as they were on their feet, Hinata bolted out of the room screaming. Kageyama rubbed his head where he hit it on the floor.  
  
“Are you alright?” Suga asked worriedly.  
  
Kageyama blinked at him and nodded. He bowed quickly and excused himself. Then he ran out of the room and saw Hinata standing in the middle of the gym, slightly trembling. Once Hinata noticed that Kageyama saw him he screamed bloody murder and started running. Since he wasn’t fully dressed he couldn’t leave the gym. So, they ran around the gym.  
  
“Come back here, you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted as he ran after him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kageyama! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!” Hinata cried out.  
  
This continued for a minute or so but stopped when Daichi screamed at them. “Oi, stop messing around and finish getting dressed!” Suga laughed. Daichi shot him a glare. “Sorry, Daichi.”  
  
Takeda entered the gym and Hinata stopped running. Kageyama bumped into him and shortly after he smacked his head. Hinata cried out. “Bakeyama” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“Listen up, everybody!” Takeda shouted and asked everyone to gather around. “Since you all still haven’t finished and didn’t go home yet, Ukai-san and I will treat you meat buns because you did a great job today.” At that everyone cheered and thanked their teacher.  
  
Once they all finished dressing up (and trying to kill each other) they left the gym and made their way to Ukai’s shop to eat meat buns. The walk to the shop wasn’t long but not short either. Karasuno walked together except Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who were at the very end. Tsukishima wasn’t listening to music to Suga’s surprise. Yamaguchi kept on talking beside him. That made Suga think that he purposely didn’t wear his headphones so that he could listen to Yamaguchi talk. It made him smile.  
  
Suga looked forward and saw Hinata walking with his bike beside him and Kageyama on his other side. Even if Kageyama and Hinata kept annoying each other to death, they stuck together like glue. It made Suga feel a little proud. They really were something. Nishinoya and Tanaka were walking right behind Kagehina (Suga was proud of that nickname) and kept laughing about something or just talked about the girls' uniform. Suga rolls his eyes. Daichi and Asahi were beside him and watched the first and second years before them. Daichi rolled his eyes too once a while listening to Nishinoya and Tanaka. Suga turned around again and saw that Yachi and Kiyoko caught up with them. They were talking sweetly. Kiyoko smiled while talking to the first year. Yachi kept on stumbling over her words and Suga couldn’t help but find it cute.  
  
Hinata and Kageyama were further away than the others. They stopped walking once they came to the big street with the ample that wasn’t working. Hinata started saying something and nearly lost his balance and fell forward on the street. Kageyama caught him luckily “Watch out, dumbass.” He growled out. Hinata smiled at him. They waited once the street was free from cars.  
  
Hinata started walking before Kageyama called out to him.  
  
“Oi, wait for the others!” Kageyama shouted at him. But Hinata was already in the middle of the road. He turned around and stopped walking.  
  
Why Hinata thought standing in the middle of the road was a good idea, Kageyama didn’t know. He was about to yell at him again when he saw a big light. He looked to the left and saw a big truck driving right into Hinata’s direction. He was about to yell at Hinata to move when someone ran past him with possibly the fastest speed Kageyama has seen. Kageyama heard shouts and screams as Hinata was pushed with so much strength that he flew to the other side of the road. The person that moved Hinata out of the way didn’t end up like Hinata. Kageyama just heard a loud thud in front of him and saw from the corner of his eyes a body flying to the side.  
  
Kageyama couldn’t process anything that just happened. All he could hear were muffled screams from someone people. He couldn’t take his eyes off the truck in front of him, too scared to see what was happening. He couldn’t feel his legs and fell onto his knees.  
  
“Kageyama!” After what felt like hours, he heard someone shout his name. He slowly looked up. He saw Asahi’s face. He looked scared and worried. “Are y-you okay? I-I need you to stand up. P-please.”  
  
“Someone call an ambulance!” Someone screamed.  
  
Kageyama turned his head to the voice. It was Daichi. He was on his knees. He held someone in his lap. The person seemed to be not moving. He tried to stand up to see who it was. Asahi tried to hold him back. “Kageyama, please don’t look. Come with me.” Kageyama didn’t listen. He shakily stood up and took a step forward. _What is happening?_ “Kageyama! Do y-you want to see Hinata?” That made him stop.  
  
 _Hinata._  
  
 _Where is he? Is he hurt?_  
  
He turned around and made his way to Hinata without bothering to look at his senpai. Hinata was sitting on the floor on the opposite side where he was not long ago. He saw how distressed and scared Hinata looked. He’d never seen him like that. Hinata’s were unfocused as he watched Daichi and the person in his lap.  
  
“H-Hinata! Are you okay?” Kageyama turned around to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima running up to them. When Hinata didn’t acknowledge them, Yamaguchi asked again. Hinata blinked and looked up. His eyes were teary. “W-what happened?” he asked. His voice was shaking like him.  
  
Tsukishima looked away to look at Daichi. Daichi was talking to the person in his lap and holding him close. Kageyama saw from where he was standing that his hands were covered in blood. _Is he bleeding?_ He saw Nishinoya standing behind Daichi and his face was pale as a piece of paper. He seemed to be shaking. He’d never seen Nishinoya-san this serious. Ukai and Takeda appeared and looked at Daichi who started to cry. Kageyama gasped. _Why is the Captain crying?_ Asahi stood with Kiyoko who seemed to be one who was screaming before. He tried to hold her from running to Daichi and the others. Tanaka was on the phone talking with someone. And then Kageyama noticed that there was one person he didn’t see.  
  
 _Where is Sugawara-senpai?_  
  
He turned around to the first years and saw that Yachi had joined them and was crying hard. Yamaguchi tried to calm her down but with no success. He was crying too. Hinata was still sitting. His breathing seemed to quicken up. Kageyama realized-  
  
“Hinata? Hey, Dumbass!” He snapped and Hinata flinched. Kageyama’s heart broke a little when he saw the look on Hinata’s face. “Look at me. I need you to breathe. Just breathe. You’re _okay_.”  
  
Hinata’s breathing got better, but he couldn't stop crying. “B-But he’s not okay.” He breathed out.  
  
“Who’s not okay, Hinata?” Kageyama asked slowly. Hinata confusingly looked up at him. Before he could answer someone screamed.  
  
“Sugawara Koushi! Don’t you dare die on me!”  
  
The first years all turned around. They saw Kiyoko kneeling before the person that was lying on the street and on Daichi’s lap. Her face was wet from all the tears, and she was holding the person's bloody hand.  
  
Kageyama's breath hitched.  
  
The person he was watching seemed to be hurt. Really bad. Blood was everywhere around them.  
  
It was the person that jumped to push Hinata out of the way, so he wouldn’t get hit by the truck, but got hit instead.  
  
The person they were all looking at was Sugawara. Their senpai.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter. please enjoy!

Daichi and Asahi were walking towards where Kageyama was standing at the end of the path when suddenly Suga stopped walking. That made everyone stop and look at him since he was one of the first. He looked confused and worried. It wasn’t strange for the boy to have a worried face but looking scared at the same time? That meant something happened.

“Eh, Suga? W-why did you stop?” Asahi asked his friend. Suga kept looking forward. Daichi turned to see what he was looking at. He seemed to be looking at Hinata. He was standing on the road facing Kageyama. _What is that kid doing?_ Daichi made a note in his mind to make sure to scold him later.

“Why is Hinata standing in the middle of the road?” Suga asked but rather to himself more than anyone else. He had his I’m-focusing-on-something-don’t-interrupt-me face. Takeda and Ukai shook their heads and sighed.

“Sometimes I really think about putting that boy on a dog-leash.” Ukai sighed out. He was about to shout at Hinata to move out of the way when everyone suddenly flinched as Suga dropped his stuff and began running. Faster than Daichi has ever seen him before. He knew even if Suga didn’t look like an athletic person he was one of the fastest runners he knew.

“Suga?!” Daichi asked alarmed. He was about to run after his best friend when Kiyoko gasped beside him. _Loud_. He turned towards her and saw her looking at the road in front of them with wide eyes. Daichi followed her gaze. He didn’t expect it in a thousand years what he saw at the moment.

There was a big truck on the left side of the road, driving fast in the direction where Hinata was standing. It didn’t look like it was slowing down. The driver didn’t seem to notice Hinata.

“It’s not slowing down!” Nishinoya screamed out everyone's thoughts. Everyone couldn't help but panic at this point.

Daichi turned his gaze back to Suga. He could only stare as his best friend ran past Kageyama, who seemed to be too shocked to move and could only stare too as his senpai jumped while shouting at Hinata to move. Hinata didn’t move. It was too late to say anything anymore when Suga jumped and pushed Hinata out of the way with all of his strength to the other side of the road.

The next moments seemed to be happening in slow motion. All Daichi heard was the honk of a horn, the squeal of brakes, and the ugly sound as the truck hit Suga on his side that made him go flying across the road.

He stopped breathing for a second.

_No-_

“Sugawara!”

“Koushi! No!”

Various screams were heard but none of them moved. Kiyoko let out a sob. Daichi moved first. Daichi ran past Kageyama who had fallen to his knees. The sight of his kohai broke his heart but all he could think about now was his best friend's probably dying. _No, he can't be._ He ran beside the truck and the view in front of him made his world spin and stop. Time seemed to slow down. He stumbled over his feet and nearly fell down. Nishinoya appeared beside him and gasped.

“O-oh no…” he whimpered out.

The body in front of them didn’t look human-like at all. Suga was laying on his side and facing them with his backside. Even from the back, you could see the major damages the hit had caused. If the back looked like that how did the front look? His jersey was covered in dark blood. Even it being evening they could see the red dark blood. Reality snapped back. Daichi slowly made his way to his best friend and nearly gagged. His legs weren’t normal looking at all anymore. They were twisted in different directions. All directions but the right one. Daichi dropped onto his knees in front of Suga and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and his head was bleeding. _Where is all the blood coming from?_ Daichi couldn’t even see the wound from all the blood. He was covered in it. His face was a mix of dirt and blood. His beautiful ash hair was covered in red spots. He slowly took Suga's head and laid him onto his lap. He had to see if he was breathing. Please, don't. Daichi shakily bowed down in front of Suga's face. He didn't dare to look at his face, too afraid. He listened instead.

“Daichi-san…” Nishinoya whimpered. Daichi looked up. His kohai couldn’t stop trembling. Tear streaks were making their way down his face. His eyes were wide. He couldn't blame him. He might look like Nishinoya too. “I-is he…i-is-“ he couldn’t speak. He gulped and looked down at his hurt senpai.

Daichi's movements were slow. Daichi bowed down again to find a heartbeat. When he couldn’t hear anything, he panicked and went for Suga’s neck to find a pulse. He lay his fingers on his neck and he nearly died from relief. He can feel a pulse. A very weak one. Someone had to help. The thought of losing his best friend made him want to scream. He inhaled sharply.

“Someone call an ambulance!” He shouted. Ukai and Takeda appeared, and Takeda gasped out loud. The eldest of them looked as much like a wreck as Daichi felt. He didn’t even want to know how he looked like. He glanced behind his teachers and saw Asahi with Kageyama but soon left him so that the blueberry-haired boy could go with the first years. Asahi turned around to see Tsukishima holding his breath. The boy didn’t dare breathe. The older boy put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and told him something. The blonde exhaled shortly and nodded. He made his way to the first years as well. Daichi couldn't think anything about anything.

_Sugawara. Koushi. Koushi. Please. Koushi. Don't. Why. What is happening? He's dead. No. NO._

“Oh shit!” Ukai cried out. Daichi completely forgot about his coaches being there. Ukai didn’t move for a moment but then turned to Tanaka. “Call the ambulance!” He gave Takeda a look and made his way to the driver of the truck. Takeda could probably handle this better than he ever could.

Tanaka inhaled sharply and nearly lost his balance. “O-on it!” he muttered out and pulled out his phone and stepped back a few feet.

“C-can you find a pulse, Daichi?” Takeda took over and asked the boy. He knelt before the two boys. Daichi took a moment to understand but then nodded. “B-but a very weak-“

“Koushi! No- Let me go!”

Daichi looked up to see Kiyoko running towards them with a pale and all wet face from all the tears. He unconsciously tightened the grip around Suga and looked at Asahi who ran behind Kiyoko to hold her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her back. He made sure not to hold her too strong, but he knew that wouldn’t help anything since the girl is surprisingly strong herself.

“Kiyoko, y-you need to calm down. Let sensei handle this. S-suga will be fine.” Asahi tried to tell her with his most comforting voice. He failed. His voice shook more than it normally would. She didn’t listen. She kept crying out his name and trying to break free from Asahi’s grip. She began hitting him with her elbows at his sides. Asahi groaned when she hit him a little too strong. He shot a pleading look at Nishinoya. Nishinoya stared back. He couldn't move. They looked at each other helplessly. They looked both so lost and broken. Nishinoya then closed his eyes and closed his hands into fists to hold back further tears. He made his way to the third year to help him with Kiyoko.

Daichi ignored them and looked down at Suga. He looked at his face. He was about to think how peaceful he looked when he stopped that train of thought. He didn't look peaceful at all. Suga was pale from nature but he never looked this pale. He was becoming paler by the second. He looked dead. His breaths that could barely be heard came out as rasps. _His lungs. What if he stopped_ _breathing suddenly. Where is the damn ambulance?_ He looked up to ask Takeda, but the teacher stood up and walked towards Tanaka. Tanaka gave him the phone and let him talk with the ambulance. Daichi was starting to get mad. How long does his best friend have to suffer like this while the ambulance can’t send one vehicle to bring him to the ER. _Hold on a little longer, Koushi._

He looked down at Suga again. He tried not to move him too much, but he couldn’t help but stroke his hair and move back and forth with Suga in his arms. He didn’t know if he tried to calm himself down or- _Why am I even calm? I should be screaming. My best friend could be dying._ But Daichi couldn't find the energy to scream and cry out. He can curse himself later.

He just hoped Suga wasn't conscious to feel the situation he's in. He couldn’t bear to think how much his best friend would’ve been in pain if he were awake.

Suddenly he felt something drip from his hand. He moved his hand in front of him and gasped.

It was _blood_.

Suga’s blood.

“You’re going to be okay, Suga. Don’t worry. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” Nishinoya turned around from Kiyoko to look at Daichi. Their captain looked absolutely wrecked. He held onto Suga as his life depended on it. He kept on saying ‘You’re okay' as if he was trying to convince himself that Suga was alright. That poor boy looked far from alright. Nishinoya couldn’t look at Suga like this. He started to cry again. _Why is this happening? Please wake me up._ He turned back to Kiyoko. “L-Listen, Kiyoko-sa-“

“Sugawara Koushi! Don’t you dare die!”

Asahi couldn’t hold her anymore and let her go. The girl ran up to her friends on the floor and fell on her knees in front of them. She took Suga’s left hand and held it tight. She pulled his hand up to her forehead, held it there, and let her tears fall all over again. His hand made her face dirty with blood, but she couldn’t care less. He was so cold. Her hands couldn’t stop shaking. She cried out one more time and turned around to her teacher.

“Where’s the damn ambulance!?” she screamed out. Everyone looked at Takeda. He looked panicked and scared. Just like the rest of them. Before he could open his mouth and say something the loud sirens of the ambulance were heard. Everyone turned around to the source of sound that came from the right. Police cars were heard coming from the left.

Out of the vehicle came out paramedics and ran out with a stretch bed. They came up to Daichi and asked him to kindly let go of the injured boy. Daichi could only shake his head. He didn’t seem to realize that those were the ambulance people. They asked again but this time they tried to take Suga from Daichi’s hands with force.

Ukai came back and took hold of Daichi. He had to hold him under his armpits as the paramedics carefully took Suga and put him on the stretch bed.

“Let me go! NO! I can’t leave him!” Daichi tried to break free from Ukai’s embrace.

“Sawamura! Calm down! They won’t be able to get Sugawara to the hospital if you don’t let him go! He has to get treated!” Ukai screamed at the boy. That made Daichi calm down a bit. He collapsed to the floor and sobbed into his hands. Finally letting it all out. Ukai kneeled beside the boy. “He’s going to be okay. Don’t worry. Let the professionals handle him from now.” He said with a soft voice. Kiyoko was on the same spot from earlier. she didn't have the energy to move. She cried even harder. Asahi knelt beside her and hugged her. She accepted it and sobbed into his shoulder. He couldn't help but sob with her.

Takeda was asked to come with Suga as the only adult in his presence beside Ukai. He turned to Ukai and put a reassuring yet shaky hand on his shoulder. Ukai gulped and nodded at that. "Take care, specs." With that, Takeda ran off.

When the vehicle with Sugawara drove away another few paramedics offered to help the others. Two were already with the first years and the other two were with the rest.

Kiyoko and Daichi were helped back on their feet even if defeated and tired and broken were the only words that could describe them. They were guided to sit down at the entrance at the back of the vehicle. A woman put a blanket over their shoulders. Once they sat down, Kiyoko leaned her head on Daichi’s shoulder as a form of support and being there. Daichi didn’t react and even if he noticed he didn’t say anything. He was looking at his shaking hands. They were still covered in blood. He couldn’t stop thinking about Suga. His best friend was hurt. Very badly. Probably even dying. He only let that sink in not too long ago. He tried to tell himself that Suga was going to live, but another voice was telling him that he was dead. _Gone._

“Sawamura? Kiyoko?” someone called the third-years. Daichi looked up to see Ukai standing in front of him with what seemed to be a police officer. “Are you comfortable with answering a few questions?”

Kiyoko straightened up and nodded at the police officer while Daichi hesitated. Can he even speak without breaking down? He could try. He nodded.

“Good. My name is Sando Masumi. Could you tell me what you saw before the accident happened?” The police officer had a relaxing and soothing voice. His look was full of sympathy and it was mature. The man looked like he was in his early 30s. He was holding a notepad where he was writing something down. The question and answer probably.

“Ah yes…uh.” Kiyoko started. Daichi was thankful. “W-we were walking from practice to our sensei’s shop to b-buy meat buns. Our first years Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo-" her eyes widened, "Oh god! Hinata! Is Hinata alright?” Kiyoko asked panicked.

The man nodded with a small smile. “He’s alright. A little under shock but fine.” The police officer turned around to where the first years were getting asked as well. Hinata was sitting on a bench and next to him was Yachi leaning onto him. Daichi couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight. Hinata was nervously picking at his nails and hands when Kageyama slapped his hands telling him to stop. Kageyama was standing beside the bench with a serious yet worrying look. The other two first years were being questioned as well.

“There you see. No one was hurt. Moving on, what happened then?” the man continued.

“R-right, um, Kageyama and Hinata were walking faster than the r-rest of us so they were the first to cross the street. At least Hinata did. Kageyama stayed behind. I don’t know why. S-so K-koushi…he saw him standing on the street and of course, he was worried. Koushi worries about everyone but himself.” Kiyoko said the last sentence so quietly that only Daichi could hear her. “We saw t-the truck coming, … a-and it wasn’t slowing down. Then…Koushi started running towards Hinata a-and-“ she choked out a sob. Daichi put a shoulder around his friend. He held her close while she cried again.

“Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry for what happened. I’m positive that your friend will be alright.” He said that with such confidence that Daichi nearly believed him. But the man didn’t see what Suga looked like. He looked far from alright. He wanted to do nothing else than delete that image of his best friend before it stayed there forever. It might as well be the last time he would see his friend alive.

“Are you ready to continue?” he asked when Kiyoko calmed down. She nodded. “What’s your relationship with Sugawara?”

“We’re all very good friends. We’re in the same year.” Kiyoko answered. The police officer wrote that down. Then he took a photo out of his pocket. It showed a man. A man in his 40s. “Do you know this man?” he asked the teenagers.

They both looked at the picture and shook their head.

“That’s the bastard that was driving the truck. He was drunk.” Said a voice beside the policeman. Daichi completely forgot that Ukai was there with them all along. “He was driving while drunk. His name is Toda Utaemon.”

Daichi suddenly got mad. Mad at this man. Mad at him for driving while drunk. Mad at him for hitting his best friend with a truck. Because of him, his best friend might be dying now. Or dead.

“We arrested him. He was too drunk to even register what was happening around him.” The policeman finished. “Thank you for your time. That would be it. Good luck.” He bowed and they thanked him.

“How are two feeling?” Ukai asked when he left. His voice was soft. The softest Daichi has ever heard him talk.

“I feel terrible. So tired.” Kiyoko muttered leaning her head on Daichi again. She closed her eyes. Daichi noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. _Where are they?_ Her cheeks were red and wet from tears. Dried and new tears mixed. Her eyes were puffy and red. She sighed out. “And sacred. I’m so scared, Daichi.” Her voice trembled.

Daichi leaned his head on her head. “M-me too. But we can just pray that h-he’ll make it.” His voice trembled dangerously. He clenches his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. "He has to."

Ukai patted their heads for short before making his way to the first years. Not soon after Ukai left Asahi appeared before them. He knelt in front of Daichi’s legs.

“H-hey guys.” He said with a voice so soft and reassuring that Daichi nearly cried again. He gave his friend a little sad smile and greeted him back. “H-hey. How ya feeling?”

“Shaken and scared. B-but I’ll be fine. What about you g-guys?” he looked at Kiyoko. She shrugged. She didn’t have the energy to talk now. “We’ll be okay,” Daichi answered for them. He was getting tired too. He closed his eyes. Then he asked carefully. “A-any news?”

Asahi exhaled shakily. “No. Takeda didn’t write back when the coach sent him a message. That was five minutes ago.” Daichi nodded letting Asahi know that he heard what said.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence, the police crew left. Ukai gathered them all together. The first years were together with the second years. Nishinoya sat beside Yachi on the bench and stared straight ahead. This was probably the quietest Daichi has ever seen him. Tanaka was beside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were talking too quietly. Barely even talking. Kageyama and Hinata haven’t changed positions. The rest of them left the ambulance vehicle and joined the team.

“I informed all your parents about the accident. So now choose. You either can go home or come with me to the hospital.” He made eye contact with Daichi. Daichi looked at his team and knew that no one wanted to be home tonight. Not after what happened to one of their team members. But they were for sure all exhausted and tired. They deserved to rest. His head hurt.

“We’re all coming.” He said confidentiality at the end. Everyone nodded.

Ukai sighed out. “Alright. But text your parents. I’ll get the van. You kids stay here.” With that their coach left.

No one dared to speak. No one had the courage to do so. Too scared. But a person no one expected to speak first in this fucked up situation was Yachi.

“Is Sugawara-san going to be a-alright?” she asked. Her voice was shaky from the crying and worry. That question was in everyone’s head. Everyone looked at Daichi.

He sighed and looked down at his feet. He thought about what to say. He could say that their senpai was going to be just fine, but why make them false hope. Better to tell them the truth. “I don’t know. S-suga…he looked terrible. I don’t think…I don’t- “

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, senpai!"

Daichi looked up and saw Hinata breaking down in front of him. He was still sitting on the bench but now with his body forward and hands in his lap. His shoulders were shaking. "If only I was more careful and- and not stupid, he- Sugawara-senpai would- I-"

"Hinata, no..."

"I don't deserve to see Sugawara-senpai, it's because of me he might-" he cut himself off before finishing that sentence. Only his crying and wailing were heard.

Kiyoko made her way up to Hinata. She put her hand down on his orange hair and asked him to look up. When he didn't listen she grabbed his face. "Listen to me, you stupid child."

_Damn._

"It is not your fault that Koushi is hurt. He chose this. He chose to protect you. He didn't want you to be hurt. Or die. Don't you dare say that it was your fault or that you're stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. But this? This is an accident. Don't blame yourself. Koushi wouldn't that, don't you think so, Hinata?" She wiped his tears from his freckled cheek. He shook his head. "That's right. Koushi is going to survive this. He's strong and stubborn."

"Kiyoko's right. Koushi isn't going to go down like this. He will have us by his side."

“We will not lose hope!” Daichi looked up to see Nishinoya jumping from the bench with a serious look on his face. “As Daichi-san said, he will live. We can’t lose hope, you guys. Has Suga-san ever lost hope in us?” he looked around. Yachi was near tears again, Tanaka smiled at his friend and Asahi was just trying to stop him from screaming his heart out. Daichi smiled. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but Daichi saw the small smile. Kageyama and Yamaguchi smiled softly but were looking at Hinata and Kiyoko. Kiyoko hugged Hinata and patted Yachi's head. Then she turned around and walked towards Daichi.

“You’re right, Noya. He never lost hope. We won’t either.” He looked at Kiyoko, took her hand, and smiled at her. “Let’s go to Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I'm currently working on chapter three! take care <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! the next chapter will be longer! <3


End file.
